The Breakfast Club: The Days You Spit On
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: This is a sequel to my TBC: Retold fanfic. After that fateful Saturday of detention, Bender, Claire, Andrew, Allison, Brian and Bernia look to be there for one another. They will deal with many things: the main one being the opinions of their peers and Vernon. And relationships could be threatened. Can they overcome challenges to stay together?
1. Author's Notice 2

This is a sequel to my TBC: Retold fanfic. This is also another fanfic, which means I own nothing related to the movie...that belongs to John Hughes. The only thing I own like in my previous story, is the OCC and my own plot of the story. As promised, this story will take place for Sunday, Monday, School, Prom and the future of TBC. Thank you.


	2. Chapter One: Preparing For Monday

Chapter One: Preparing for Monday

 _"I'd rather be hated for who I am, then loved for something that I'm not."_

 _\- Kurt Cobain_

 _/_

After that fateful Saturday in detention, six students who were completely different from one another left that day with their personal weights lifted off all their shoulders. Also creating friendships and blossoming relationships to never be broken, but eventually tested. But all they knew was that things were different now and they would be there thick and thin for each other. Who are these people? Simple, they are The Breakfast Club. A club where six different stereotypes became one and broke the rules and boundaries of the social ladder. But there are still people out there who question it or quite frankly just don't like what they see and is not fitting to even fathom. Can the club survive their peers opinions and harsh words through life? Only God, and hopefully the club knows.

/

 _Sunday, March 25th, 1984._

 _Brian: (POV) Wow. They say anything can happen in just one day. Whoever said that was obviously right. Yesterday, I was just Brian Johnson, the nerd, geek, dweeb, parent's wet dream as a certain rebel called me. But now, after that very day, I feel as if I did had some purpose after all. How is it that one Saturday in detention became the best day ever? I'll tell ya, it's all because of one special person that now made me feel like I belonged. Her name? Bernia Lee. After detention we became an official couple, or...did we? I really do love her but does she feel the same way? Wait a minute! What am I thinking!? She told me this after detention was almost over! I gotta stop assuming all the time, that's for sure. I guess I'm just worried about tomorrow that's all. I mean, we all promised that on Monday we'd still be friends since yesterday and all. As I was studying my homework that my mom keeps annoying me about, I couldn't help but look at the ring that was near my books. It was the ring that Bernia gave to me after that day. Come tomorrow, I'll never take it off...never. After I told my parents about how I got into detention, my mother of course flipped out, dad understood and told me we all make mistakes and Emily, my little sister said that even though she messes with me sometimes...she really cares about and loves me as her older brother. Mom threatened to kick me out of the house and send me to my grand parents house, which I wouldn't mind because they unlike her were nice to me and never pressured me in anything. So, Sunday was quite dull and boring due to the fact mom made me do nothing but study and do chores around the house. Not even my other friends could come over because mom feels I'll miss everything even though I am a nerd. "Sigh" I hope the rest of the guys Sunday is turning out better than mine._

 _/_

 _Bernia: (POV) Fate works in mysterious ways doesn't it? (Chuckles) I know I do. I got what I wanted yesterday in detention and who I got was Brian Johnson. After getting myself in detention for denting Vern's car, I met 5 totally different personalities. Claire Standish, Andrew Clark, Allison Reynolds, John Bender and of course Brian, my new boyfriend. Infact, I couldn't think of anybody else but him. As I was sitting in my room watching TV, my favorite movie was "House On Haunted Hill" with Vincent Price just came on. I remember hearing Vincent say about his wife on the movie "She's so amusing" that's how I felt Brian was...amusing. Come Monday, I don't care what people think of me, him or the rest of the guys...I'll never betray none of them...even Brian. After all...he's so amusing. I loved him from the moment I even had detention with him or even when I changed my look. I hope to see him again, I did give him my ring that my mom gave to me after all so I shouldn't be worried. I can't wait to see him and the rest of them again on Monday...especially Brian...my lovable nerd._

/

 _Andrew: (POV) Can't believe the day yesterday. After all the shit that got me in there, my old man, the Larry Lester situation, I finally got it all off my chest that day with the guys. I became friends with Bender, Claire, Brian, Bernia and Allison...Allison. I couldn't wait to see her on Monday. Wait, Monday...oh yeah. We promised that we'd see each other again. What would the guys think of my Allison? Wait, no! Not again! I will decide what I do with my life...not them or my old man. Anyway, dad was on my ass again about being a discipline case. God, I wish he shut up already! I think I might quit wrestling afterwards...who knows. Come Monday, everything will be fine as long as I have my new friends. I'm glad for that detention that day._

/

 _Allison: (POV) All my life...I was all alone. I guess you can say "I once was lost, but now I'm found." I was hated and feared by everyone including the ones that I became friends with during detention. But now that we all got to know each other better that day, I hope we all stay together...I really do. I don't want my heart and soul to die...it would hurt me...crush me...but most of all...eradicate me from life. Please guys...please be there Monday morning...even you, Andrew..._

/

 _Claire: (POV) "Sighs" It's funny how day in detention can forever change your outlook on anybody in school. I really didn't expect to have anymore friends or to be dating John, but I'm glad and proud now that I've seen the light instead of being a bitch as Bender called me, and he was right, I was a bitch. But not anymore will I be the old selfish me. And after what Bernia told me about what happened with her and Yolanda, I'll be sure to give "her" a piece of my mind and the rest of my other "friends" if I can call them that anymore. But Brian, Bernia, Andrew, Allison and Bender are people that I can fully trust now. Oh yeah, now I remember that I gave Bender my diamond earring. "Giggles" Oh God, I'm in love with an asshole. Well, opposites do attract I guess. Can't wait to see him again and the rest of the gang. We'll see where this goes come Monday._

/

 _Bender: (POV) Shit. Who would've thought, me, the trouble of all troubles would actually be feeling good about what happened yesterday in Dick's stupid detention. But then again, I guess some days are strange that way. I became friends with Brian who can be a dweebie at times but still he's cool in a awkward way. Allison who in my eyes was sick in the head, or that's what I thought until I saw the makeover she before detention was almost over. Andrew who was the usual athletic jock although kind of an idiot, but he does relate to me when it comes to our "fathers". Bernia who was like almost a splitting image of me although she was a biker chick. A hot biker chick that anyone would kill for. I still can't believe Brian is dating her! But, who am I to judge, right? And then there's Claire. The last girl I didn't expect to go out with at all. She was prissy, bossy, self-absorbed and spoiled. And yet, she and her attitude turns me on every time. "Smirks" Goddamn it, I'm in love with a stuck up broad. But she's "my" stuck up broad. Welp, let's see what happens Monday. Fucking old man giving me another ear full. For once shut the fuck up!_

And so on, they would all be there. Ready to take on the school, system and what lies ahead for them to overcome, together.


End file.
